legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Humanity's Strongest
"This is the story of a man and a monster. It was no ordinary monster as you see this monster had no name. He was simply a Nameless Monster..." -Interga Humanity's Strongest will be a story by Sirgigalot about good and bad/Light and Dark. The stroys protagonist is Kenzo Tenma and the main antagonist is Johan Liebert. Humanity's Strongest will be an action, comedy, horror, tragic, and drama series. Villains turned good and heroes turned bad. This series is all about it. Antagonist/Villains * Johan Liebert is the main antagonist of the story. He may seem nice but deep down he is a cold-hearted monster with no respect for others. Not even his own parents. * Frieza is the secondary antagonist of the story. Like Johan, Frieza has no respect for his family. Frieza goes on countless rampages destroying, torturing, and killing millions and millions of alien races and he strikes earth next * Aizen is the tertiary antagonist in the story. He is a manipulative person who seeks to hunt down and kill Johan Liebert for making his life a living hell. * Isaac Ray Peram Westcott is the quadery antagonist of the story. He is a diabolical and evil business man that wants to use Johan Liebert creation, the Major, so he can destroy the word and ruin more lives. * Major is the quinary antagonist of the story. He is a killing machine built by Johan Liebert to kill countless lives and start world war 3. Johan Liebert.jpeg Image.png Sōsuke Aizen.jpeg Isaac Ray Pelham Westcott.png Major.png Main characters/Heroes * Kenzo Tenma is the protagonist of the series. He is a loving caring doctor who loves to see people happy tries to save many lives while dealing wpith Johan Liebert. * Son Goku is the deuteragonist of the series. Just like Tenma he tries to see as many happy faces as possible by saving lives. * Ichigo Kurosaki is the triatagonist of the series. He was once a asassian but reformed due to Tenma and became a friend to the other heroes. * Elliot Baldwin Woodman is the tetertagonist of the story. He is the founder of Ratasoker and has a right-hand women named Karen Nora Mathers. * Integra Hellsing is the penatagonist in the series. She is the leader of the Hellsing Organization which is a secret organization. Tenma.jpeg Son Goku.png Ichigo.png Elliot.jpeg Integra.jpeg Other characters *Krilin *Tien *Piccolo *Jonathan Joestar *Dio Brando *Zenke *Junko Enoshima *Medusa Gorgon *Maka *Levi Ackerman *Annie Leonhardt *Rukia *Renji *Mamo *Gin *Tosen *Grimmjow *Urahara *Shido Itsuka *Roger Murdoch *King Cold *Lelouch Vi Brittania *Light Yagami *Suzaku Kurirugi *L Lawliet *Spike *Vicious *Kirito *Sugou *Guts *Griffit *Izaya Orihara *Shizuo Hejimawa *Yodogiri Jinnai *Mikado *Eren Yeager *Riener *Mikasa Ackerman *Ape Titan *Armin Arlert *Bertoldt Plot (thus far) Doctor Kenzo Tenma accidentally saves the life of a evil, vicious, and cruel kid named Johan Liebert. After Tenma relives his mistake, he tracks down the dragon balls in order to wish that he did not save the life of Johan. He then met Goku who agreed to help Tenma find the dragon balls. An assassin came across Tenma and nearly killed him before he was shot in the chest by a girl with glasses and dark green hair. Tenma saved Ichigo from death and Ichigo became Tenma and Gokus friend. Meanwhile, Johan Liebert had built a war machine known as Major. After Westcott discovered this war machine, he tried to track down Johan and force Johan to make a war machine for him. Major had killed millions of lives and Sōsuke Aizens life was ruined when his family was killed by the slaughter. Aizen seeks the dragon balls so he can find out the person who built the Major and kill him. Frieza cold looked upon earth and ensalves it. Goku and Frieza meet up to fight to the death after Friezas cruel laws when he was in controll of earth. A company known as Ratatoskr, evacuated the people of earth while another company named millennium helped Goku fight Frieza by launching missions at Frieza. The founder of Ratatoskr, Elliot Baldwin Wodman, offered Tenma a chance to join them while the founder of the millennium, Interga, offered Ichigo a chance to join them. Now what will happen... Other Info This will be three adventures for one story. *Humanity's Strongest 1:War of two sides *Humanity's Strongest 2:Mankinds Toughest *Humanity's Strongest 3:Alternate Collaboration And two spin off series: *The Great Undoing *Judge of evil Gallery Number 1.jpeg|link=War Of Two Sides Number 2.jpeg|link=Mankinds Toughest Category:Upcoming events/ series Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:LOTM: Humanity's Strongest